mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brad Pickett vs. Paul Reed
The first round began and they touched gloves. They circled feeling each other out. They clinched with four thirty. Reed worked for a guillotine kneeing the body twice there. He kneed the body. Four fifteen as Pickett popped out. Reed worked it again. He kneed the face. Brad broke away. Four minutes left. Brad slipped punches and landed a right hand and a jab too. Three thirty-five remaining. Reed landed a hard jab and a right hand. Three fifteen. Brad dropped Reed with a hard left hook and pounced with three hard rights and another. Three minutes. Pickett passed to side cotnrol with five hard lefts. Reed was trying to stand. Pickett mounted. Reed tried to escape, gave up the back with both hooks. Two thirty remaining there. Pickett worked for the choke. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Reed turned nicely into guard. He passed beautifully to side control there. Pickett turtled up and stood into a standing guillotine. One thirty-five as Reed kneed the head five times there nicely. Reed kneed the head four times and again to the body. One fifteen. Reed kneed the body. They broke out. Pickett landed a left hook and a Superman punch and stuffed a single to the clinch. Reed stuffed a trip and they broke. Reed missed a Superman punch. Pickett got a trip to side control. Thirty-five. Reed was cut by the left eye. Pickett kneed the body. Fifteen. Pickett mounted. Reed worked a guillotine hahahaha. Reed turned avoiding an armbar on top to side control. The first round ended. 10-9 Pickett. The second round began and they touched gloves. They circled feeling each other out again on the feet. Four thirty. Pickett wanted to counter punch. Four fifteen remaining. Four minutes. Three thirty-five as they kept circling. Reed landed a good jab there. Three fifteen. There was a mouse by Brad's right eye from that hard left jab of Reed. Three minutes. Reed landed a left hook and got a trip to half-guard. Reed worked a guillotine in the scramble. Pickett got on top to half-guard defending. Two thirty. Pickett was defending still. Reed let it go with two fifteen. Two minutes. There was a lot of blood pooled under both men. Reed stood to the clinch as Pickett tried to mount. One thirty-five as Reed kneed the thigh. Pickett got a trip nicely to half-guard there. One fifteen. Pickett was pretending to hump Reed apparently there. One minute gone. One of the commentators cracked up. Pickett landed a right hand. Thirty-five remaining. The ref stood them up. Fifteen. Pickett was pressing the action. Reed was cut as well but he landed a left hook to close the second round. 10-9 Pickett but a bit closer. Reed was cut over his right eye. The third round began. Reed landed a good jab and another there. He has the reach advantage. Reed stepped in kneeing the body. Four thirty. Pickett grazed with a right hand. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Reed slipped under a right hand. He landed a jab there. Pickett dropped Reed with a flying knee to the body and pounced to guard there nicely. Three thirty-five. Pickett landed a good right hand. Three fifteen. Three minutes left. Reed was in survival mode still here, trying to tie Pickett up from the bottom and being rather successful. Reed attempted to work rubber guard with two thirty-five remaining. Pickett shut it down easily. Two fifteen. Pickett postured up with a blocked right hand there. Two minutes. The ref stood them up. One thirty. Reed landed a jab there. Pickett worked a double and got it to double as Reed worked a guillotine. Brad passed to half-guard still defending it with one fifteen. Pickett passed to side control still defending. One minute. Thirty-five. Pickett popped out and tried to mount landing in half-guard, nice job defensively by Reed. Fifteen as the ref stood them up. They circled and the third round ended. They hugged. 10-9 Pickett. 30-27 Pickett. Pickett won by split decision.